


Fairy Princess

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eurydice72 <br/>There's nothing worse than carrying your fairy crown and wings home wearing fishnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Princess

**Fairy Princess**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 137  
 **Prompt from eurydice72**  
There's nothing worse than carrying your fairy crown and wings home wearing fishnets.

 **Fairy Princess**  
Gwen looked at Arthur and grinned. “What is wrong with you?”

“Can't we call a taxi?” Arthur asked

“I don't have any money, do you?” Gwen asked.

“No. I haven't got anywhere to put it.” Arthur grumbled.

“What's really bothering you, is the bet you lost to Gwaine.” Gwen grinned. “We are almost home anyway just two more blocks. We could have had a ride if we had waited for Merlin and Morgana.”

A car passed by and the driver whistled.

“That was rude.” Arthur said. “I don't like it when men do that to you.”

“Arthur, I'm dressed like a knight. I think he was whistling at you. You're the one dressed like a sexy fairy princess.”

“I don't see what is so sexy. These fishnets are giving me a rash.” Arthur pouted.

Gwen just giggled.


End file.
